Forced To Be An Assassin
by Maaheen Yasin
Summary: What if the person everyone knew was not really him? That it was just someone else? That it was a mask all along? How much longer can he keep his friends in the dark just for his own enjoyment? What happens when his secret comes out in the open? How long will he be chained like a pet who had never seen freedom? oc included Plz read this is my first assassination classroom fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Hiding In The Dark

_**Hey there guys! I just recently finished watching Assassination Classroom and I just fell in love with it! Actually it explains my school life and I need a teacher like Koro-sensei! He is just so amazing! So this is my first fanfic about Assassination Classroom so please review, and share my story!**_? ﾟﾘﾊ _ **I have warned you my style of writing is really weird!**_

 _ **And one more thing i don't write less than 1000+ words usually the initial parts are shorter than the later ones and my word count usually lies between 1500+ and 2500+ but i update really slow since i have several more stories to update and anime to watch. Gomensai again.**_

 _ **P.S. I made the cover! It's my first try and it didn't turn out that bad!**_  
 _ **-**_

 _"Stand up"_

 _"Bow"_

 _"Fire"_

Everyone fired aiming at their one and only target who was currently taking their attendance while dodging the anti-sensei bullets at Mach 20 with ease. No longer after the attendance was completed the firing came to a halt as the students seated themselves in their places, exhausted from the constant firing but neither of them could blow a single tentacle of his who had green stripes on his face.

"Nufufufu...You have to do better than that to kill me before March," he mocked before glancing at the vacant seat situated at the back of the class with only one thought in his mind: So Karma is late again.

Just thinking about the devil, the door slid open causing Koro-sensei to turn around but the sound of one of his tentacles blowing up echoed followed by a chuckle from the newcomer.

"Eh? Am I late again, teach? Oh sorry Koro-sensei but I had to deal with some things first before coming here," Karma spoke as his eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Karma-kun! You're late! Sensei was worried about you!" He spoke, faking tears but later stopped as he starts his lesson.

It was maths and they were learning a few new techniques in solving parametric equations but this was all too familiar to him but still decided to listen.

The way Koro-sensei explained to the class was completely different than they did to him when he was younger. Koro-sensei tone was gentle and caring as he tries his best to make others understand with different examples, completely opposite of how they taught to him, speaking in a much stricter tone as they quicken the pace to see if he meet their expectations but were never satisfied with the progress he made.

No matter how much he tries to be acknowledged by them was not enough but Koro-sensei did saw the boundless potential in him while everyone admired him, congratulating him on his achievements.

Maybe that was the reason he still stayed in this classroom. He felt as if he belonged here, that this is the place that he was needed for all his life but as much as he wants to stay he knows clearly that his enjoyment would soon come to an end. That all good things wouldn't last forever so that's why he cherishes every single moment with them.

He laughs with them, work with them and help each other out. This is what he wants, to have friends he could call his own. They were his only and true friends but is he theirs? Would you call someone your friend who made you stay in the dark so that his own secrets could not be revealed to them? That he wasn't just a normal 15 year old boy? Would they still want to be with him if he told them about his hidden secrets?

But before he could think anymore further, Koro-sensei dismissed the class as everyone stood up and walked outside for PE.

Nagisa looked back at Karma who was still seated in his chair who was looking at the rest of the classroom going outside with an expression that he couldn't describe.

"Karma? Let's go or we would be late for PE," he spoke as Karma looked up to see Nagisa smiling down at him upon which he returned it with one of his own.

"Yeah let's go," he spoke before pushing his chair back while lifting himself up as they strode together towards the ground.

"What do you think will Karasuma-sensei train us today?" Nagisa asked as he looks up at him who grinned widely.

"I heard him saying that he would pair us and make us fight against each other to see how good we are at close combat," he spoke while thoughtfully looking up a bit.

"And where did you heard that from?" Nagisa asked even though he knew what would Karma say who was grinning mischievously.

"I snuck in the staff room to grab this and when I was heard someone coming, I hide myself and eavesdrop what Karasuma-sensei was saying," he said while showing Nagisa a fancy chocolate which belonged to Koro-sensei.

"You know Koro-sensei would freak out. You should return that to him," Nagisa said while sweatdropping, remembering the first time Karma stole his money.

Karma simply stuck his tongue out while saying "Nah, I'm not going to."

Nagisa could only sigh at his friend's response. He still admires Karma like the way he did when they first met in their first year of high school. Oh how he felt lucky to have his idol as his friend, and thinking about that couldn't help him but smile. Indeed he is lucky to have Karma as his best friend.

They soon reached the ground as everyone gathered around Karasuma-sensei who had a box filled with folded paper as he looks at the students to make sure all of them were here before announcing what they were going to do today.

"Listen up! In this box are chits that has each and everyone's name written from amongst which I would pick two and those two would have to fight each other. I would be observing every single move of yours and conclude in which areas you need improvement. Each pair would fight one by one and I would appreciate if you don't play any dirty tricks," he explained as everyone listens to him intently.

Karma sighed as he tries to steady his heartbeat which was pounding against his rib cage. _I have to control my strength if I want to stay in this class. I have to or else they would know the real me, he thought as sweat dripped from his forehead._

Karma watched as Karasuma-sensei put his hand in the box and pulling out two folded notes, unfolding them to call out the two chosen students.

"Please not me. Please whoever is listening up there don't let it be me," Karma muttered.

"Ryoma Terasaka and Karma Akabane! Please step forward and ready yourself," Karasuma spoke as Karma was left cursing his luck.

"From all the 28 students you have to pick me! Karma facing his own karma what kind of sick joke is that!" Karma mentally yelled as he tries to maintain his composure which he surprisingly managed to.

The two stood in the middle of the ground as the rest backed away knowing how much damage can the two toughest students in their class could cause when they are facing each other.

Terasaka smirked at Karma who calmly stared at him with eyes as observant as ever.

"So I get to punch you, huh?" He mocked which didn't fazed the other who still had a lot in his mind.

"Let's just get this over with, Terasaka-kun."

 _ **-**_  
 _ **So how was it! I want to know how do I do with assassination classroom! This will determine whether i should make more Assassination Classroom fanfics or not.**_

 _ **Arigato for reading my story!**_

 _ **Maaheen peace outs!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Wind sighed through his ruby red hair as his eyes observed the one in front of him who was going to be his prey for him to hunt on. Terasaka smirked as he readied himself for the upcoming fight with confidence that could be harmful.

Upon seeing Terasaka in his fighting pose, Karma outstretched his balled fists in front of him as he shifts his weight on his toes, readying himself to launch over the other.

"Okay I want no serious injuries and nothing else that would lead any of you to the hospital," Karasuma exclaimed as he looks at both of them.

Karma's heart thumped against his ribcage as if it could break out while trying his best not to show how the poisonous anxiety seizing his heart.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words left from his mouth, Karma launched himself on Terasaka, making an attempt to punch him straight at the face but Terasaka dodged while kicking him but Karma blocked it with his arms as he felt himself being pushed back by the applied force.

"Tsk...you're going down," Terasaka spoke as he ran towards him with an amazing speed, trying to punch him but Karma bended his upper torso backwards while eyeing Terasaka's fist.

He retreated his body into his regular position, moving aside from Terasaka and successfully punched him in the face as a smirk spread across his face.

Terasaka gritted his teeth as a hiss escaped while anger prominent on his face. He stood on his two feet, making another attempt to punch him but Karma stood there with dangerous looking eyes while the smirk still present which showed nothing but malice.

He took hold of Terasaka's fist midair upon which everyone's eyes widened. Terasaka's arm wobbled due to the force being applied but Karma showed no such difficulty in grasping his fist.

He twisted his hand as a grunt was heard while Karma brought his left leg back, using its momentum to increase the pressure while aiming it at Terasaka's head as it made impact with his thick skull.

Terasaka fell on the ground with a thump while he grasps his head as he felt as if he was hit by a thick pipe. Upon retreating his hand, he saw that it was covered in blood.

"The hell! Is that your leg or some piece of metal? My head is freaking bleeding!" Terasaka yelled but Karma stood there, plainly looking at the crimson fluid that dyed Terasaka's two toned hair.

How long has it been since he seen this shade of red? The metallic scent of blood flowing through his nostrils felt all too familiar as he stares at the blood and without his knowing, he bended down as he soaks his hand in Terasaka's blood, bringing it close to his face to smell it properly.

Meanwhile, as Karasuma stepped forward to take a look at Terasaka's head, hoping that his skull hasn't been damaged badly but stopped in his tracks when Karma kneeled down, pressing his palm in his skull and smelling it with a glint that seemed foreign but yet he knew so well.

"Karma?" He spoke which seemed to snap him out of his daze as he looks at Terasaka for a moment who was supported by Kimura and Yoshida and then at his blood covered hand.

Speechless he was since he didn't knew he applied that much force in his kick that blood seep through his skull when his only intention was to make the other lose his consciousness.

"Um... I am sorry Terasaka-kun. I... didn't meant any of thing to happen," Karma spoke in a voice hardly above from a whisper but Terasaka was able to hear what he said which caused his eyes to widen.

Karma and saying he's sorry! He thought as he looked up at him and saw his apologetic expression that only he was able to see while the others can't since his bangs shadowed his expressions.

Before Terasaka could say anything, Karma turned his back and moved towards the rough track that led down the mountain.

"Karma! Where are you going?" Nagisa shouted to attract his attention who replied without glancing back at him.

"I'm done with school for now so I'm skipping classes. See ya later Nagisa," he spoke in his usual bored tone.

His retreating figure was no longer in their vision of sight as they were left baffled. Karasuma brought Terasaka on his feet as his supports him to walk to the infirmary.

"I'm taking Terasaka to the infirmary while this class has been dismissed. Hey you take your class." Karasuma announced upon which Koro-sensei grumbled for not being called by his name that his precious students gave to him.

"Well then class, let's get inside," Koro-sensei exclaimed as slowly everyone went inside the building, worrying for their two fellow classmates health.

Splashes of water echoed in the empty bathroom as Karma furiously washed the blood off of his hand, making sure that no traces of it would be left.

His breathings were uneven, mostly labored as his heart beat fastened with every second that passed. He splashed the running water on his face so that he could calm his nerves with the cool sensation that the water gave.

"What were you thinking! First you kick him in the head hard enough for blood to seep through his skull but then you just had to touch and smell it!" Karma shouted at the image that the mirror reflected back.

He tried to take deep breaths as he closes his eyes while bringing his head under the running water, letting his hair to be soaked up and wet. Soon he lifted his head up as his reflection stared him with dangerous redden eyes while his pupils slimed down to thin slits similar to a dragon's and viens where visible on his neck and his forehead.

"They would know about this. Even with a simple job I have disappointed them yet another time." He spat those words on his reflection as it left a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth.

His breathing hitched as it was difficult to breath while he clutched his shirt where underneath his heart beat, and soon breaking into a fist of laughter.

With his trembling hands, he tried to open the cabinet as he ruffles in it to find a bottle of pills and ate one, resulting in his breathing to even out while his eyes returned to normal.

He fall back on the cool tiles of the bathroom as he rests his head on the wall, taking deep breaths.

"I have to control myself or I'm done for."


End file.
